Let it be the Weather
by Raven55
Summary: Ginny has been feeling restless lately and suddenly reaches a conclusion she isn't really content with. And she is sure that Dean won't like it either. But no one can choose their own emotions, can they.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**- Let it be the Weather -**

* * *

She leaned out the window, staring across the grounds. Down below she could see people running around, or lying lazily on the grass. She recognised some people from her own year, or some younger boys and girls whom she only knew by face.

She let out a little sigh. Something was bothering her and for once she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. If she could just figure out why she had this restless feeling, she'd be able to concentrate again.

Harry and Ron had teased her about her absentmindedness enough already, saying she was always so distracted that it was hardly worth hanging out with her beacuse she never said anything back anyway. And Dean had mentioned it to her as well.

She sighed.

She didn't need _him_ to make jokes about this at the moment. He was sweet, but he never really fully understood when he kept a joke going too long.

She heard someone let out a gigglish scream down below. She peered down and recognised Romilda Vane's long black hair immediately. One of the girls she always had hanging around her had pushed her towards Harry again, trying to make her fall so Harry would have to catch her.

Ginny sighed.

It wasn't as if Harry had let Romilda think he was interested in her in any way, but the girl just hadn't understood the hint that she needed to go stuff her head down a toilet somewhere. She kept insescantly trying to get the boy's attention.

Ginny leaned back satisfied when she saw Harry and Ron throw Romilda an annoyed glare.

Romilda seemed dissapointed, obviously she had hoped Harry would catch her if she was pushed down hard by someone else. But her 'hero' had just let her fall, half bemused, not completely understanding that he had been meant to catch her at all.

With a smile she watched her brother drag Harry with him, away from the group of giggling girls and they met Hermione halfway up to the castle doors.

Ginny closed the window. It surprised her that those three were still as close as they had been the years before. It seemed to her that Hermione and Ron were behaving differently towards each other and they hadn't quite yet noticed the change themselves. And then to top it all off, that business with Lavender had gotten mixed up in all of it as well.

But Ginny knew what this change would mean in the end. They'd be really taken aback once they could finally get their heads round to realise what they were feeling. And it might not turn out to be the best thing for the three of them.

She had the suspicion that Harry was actually the first of the three of them to realise that there was a change going on at all. He sometimes threw his two friends a strange but pensive stare as if he was trying to figure somehing out.

Harry.

That same restlessness washed over her again. Suddenly a thought dawned on her. She didn't want to admit it...but perhaps she already knew what it meant. Perhaps she was that much smarter than her brother and perhaps she would be able to figure out what those feelings really meant.

Wait...feelings?

She thought about that again.

'Perhaps she already knew what the confused feeling meant.'

Was this really what this was about? Was this all still about Harry?

She raised her hands to her head and let out a loud sigh. This wasn't going the way it was supposed to. She had put herself past all this. No, this was all gone and over. Ancient history.

She refused to let this be about Harry.

"Let it be the weather...please let it be the heat." She muttered to herself. "Let it be stress for my O.W.L.s...but please...not this again."

She leaned against the wall next to the window and dared herself to peer out the window again. If this really was what she thought, then there was only one way to test it.

She tried to catch a glimpse of him but she couldn't find him anymore.

'Damn it.'

She turned around and rushed towards the door. She was going to have to see him in order to know if it really was what she thought it was.

She hesitated when she reached out for the doorknob. Did she really _want_ to find out? Did she...really? She had been there before and she wasn't prepared to go back there again, was she.

No, she wasn't going to do this after all. She'd leave everything where it was right this moment. She pulled her hand back and was about to walk back to the window when someone opened the door behind her, making her turn around to see who it was.

'Damn it.'

She was suddenly very certain that she had found the reason of her restlessness.

"Hey Ginny." Her brother said as he walked past his two friends. "It's stuffy in here...who closed the window?"

Ginny let out a muffled sound, but nobody noticed that she was talking gibberish. Nobody...right?

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"Uhm...yeah...fine."

Why did it really have to be this way? She thought she had finally gotten to terms with all of this. He was her brother's best friend. Ron would never accept it and she wasn't so sure she would be able to accept it that easily either.

One thing she knew for sure was that at the moment, she couldn't do a thing about it even if she wanted to. Even though he was still 'on the market', as other girls would so eloquently put it, the problem was that _she _wasn't.

She was already spoken for and before anything could go anywhere with Harry and her, if it would go anywhere at all to start with, then she would have to do something about Dean first.

"You look a bit flustered." Harry continued, interrupting her train of thought.

"You shouldn't be in a stufy room with no open windows when it's so hot out there. It's not healthy, you know." Hermione added as she brushed pas the two of them to sit in the windowsil next to Ron.

'Sure, blame it on the weather.' She thought dully. 'That's what I did...'

"I'm fine.' She assured them. "Like you said, it's not healthy to be inside when the weather's like this. Makes you go funny in the head."

She hoped that her casually added joke would get them off her backs. When she saw they were no longer eyeing her, she let her head hang. Damn it all. She was sure now and she wasn't too happy about it.

And she was rather sure Dean wouldn't be too happy about it either.

'Speak of the devil.' She thought to herself when the door opened at that moment to show her boyfriend in the potraithole.

"Hey Ginny!" he said enthousiastically. "I've been looking all over for you. Let's go outside while it's still this nice. You have to enjoy it while it lasts."

She gave him a fake smile and nodded slowly.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." She said criptically. "You're absolutely right."

She brushed past him and ducked so she could get through the portraithole. She felt his hand in her back as she always did when they left the common room together.

As if she wasn't able to climb through the damned thing herself. She had managed to do it all those years before she and Dean had started dating, so she didn't understand why he thought she was so weak.

But just this time she managed to forget about it. She wouldn't turn to shout at him just yet. Not today. She would give him the benefit of her doubt to day, she would wait until she was absolutely sure.

Making rash decisions on a day like this only made things worse. After all, weather like this did make you go funny in the head.

* * *

**The End**

* * *


End file.
